


Ease

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [34]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: 707 OV, F/M, Multi, Paramina Rift, Sharing Body Heat, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>"Join us?"</cite></p><p>Spoilers to Jahara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

Penelo's and the princess' crunching footsteps fade as they fan out to take their watch.

"Join us?"

Balthier and Fran drew the first, the evening meal and uninterrupted sleep. Basch wonders why they are awake, staring back at him.

Vaan and Larsa disappear into the other tent. It vanishes behind them.

“It is not a proposition,” Fran is saying.

“You can think of wearing any less in this weather? Gods, man," her partner swears, dropping his grip on the tent flap to gesture. "Get in here. The ice has addled your brains.”

Basch goes.

It's only then, when they press back against the sides of the tent so that he can crawl inside that the substance of their words register. He has admired the ease they have together from a distance, but there is no distance here.

"Go to sleep, captain. Your virtue's safe tonight."

Basch strips vest and spaulder, sets them beside Fran's boots and Balthier's belts, and lies down along the centre. They settle along his sides, interweaving blankets and limbs; their bodies are a pleasant shock of warmth, even though his clothes. Balthier hisses, but does not move away. Fran slides a bent knee over Basch's thigh. Basch closes his eyes.

Balthier's rings press cold against his belly, but they have warmed before Basch falls asleep.


End file.
